icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SamFreddieLove
Hi!!! Welcome to Icarly Wiki! I know you are a Seddie Lover....Me too! I hope we could became great friends... * Smiles * :) and remember...Seddie FTW!! By SeddieLove4ever XD Hi!!! XD Hi, SamFreddieLove! Nice blog *Jelena*... You're so sweet :) (like your avatar XD) By SeddieLove4ver Ciao I cavalli volano... Le pantofole pure... XD Ciao :D Ciao SamFreddieLove (che username figo, tra parentesi XD), piacere di conoscerti!! :D Ciao :) Ciao :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio e voglio dirti che mi piacerebbe molto essere amiche. :) Sono contenta di sapere che ci sono altre Italiane. :) P.S. Anche il tuo profilo è molto carino. :) TopessaSeddie CIAO!! Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie!! Hai ragione, ultimamente non mi sono potuta connettere perché dovevo studiare per gli esami di terza media, ma adesso ho finalmente FINITO!! Allora, a me piace molto la musica (Rock e Pop, yeah!) e ovviamente Seddie. Ho letto sul tuo profilo che ti piace Harry Potter. Piace moltissimo anche a me! I libri della saga di Harry Potter sono i miei preferiti! Tu quanti anni hai e cosa ti piace? Rispondi presto, TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!! Non posso aspettare per iLost My Mind!! :) :) Risposta= Sono sempre io, TopessaSeddie e volevo rispondere al tuo ultimo messaggio. Tuo fratello ha assolutamente ragione!! Le prove invalsi erano TERRIFICANTI, più che altro la prova di Matematica. Spero che tuo fratello sia andato bene e che non sia rimasto sconvolto dagli esami come me! :) Sto scherzando, non sono poi così sconvolta (almeno credo). :) Spero di risentirti presto, un bacio by TopessaSeddie. P.S. Evviva Seddie!!!!!!!! MA CIAO! Homa BBF, Come va? Ho notato con piacere che hai aggiunto i Criffin tra i templates del tuo profilo! Quasi quasi lo faccio anch'io (e tu sai benissimo perchè...) XD Non vedo l'ora che sia trasmesso ILost my mind! SEDDIE! Se però non dovesse andare tutto come previsto, spero almeno che Freddie si sposi con Mandy (qua qua!), che Sam scappi con Griffin o con Brad e che Carly rimanga zitella oppure si fidanzi con Nevel! Muahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ci vediamo sulla pagina Seddie! XD Tvb, a prestissimo! PS: Il tuo nuovo profilo mi piace un sacco! Oh, a proposito...W DRAMIONE! XD E soprattutto w DRACO! XD XD XD *Kiss Kiss* La tua SeddieLove4ever <3 Scusami tu!! Scusa, non sapevo di dovremi firmare XD Ma d'ora in poi lo farò :D By Arianna4President Ciaooooo :D Che bello, sono così contenta che ci siano altre italiane qui!! Ogni volta che chiacchiero con qualcuno qua in Italia e dico che il mio telefilm preferito è iCarly, loro: 1) mi guardano tipo o.O 2) mi chiedono "... hem, scusa, ma cos'è??" 3) (la peggiore di tutte) "Ah, si lo guardo anch'io qualche volta!! Ma quanto sono carini Carly e Freddie??" Quindi sono contenta che ci sia qualcuno che la pensi divesamente!! XD Byeeeee :D PS. Okay, la seconda domanda è facile XD Vivo in provincia di Torino, in un paesino sperduto nella campagna >.< Cosa mi piace?? Beh, è un po' lunga XD My piace leggere, scrivere, contare (no, l'ultima no, scherzavo!! XD), guardare i telefilm, l'inglese, uscire con le mie amiche... Il mio libro preferito è Harry Potter, e la mia coppia preferita (oltre Seddie) è Ron/Hermione :D E tu?? :D Ciaoooooooo (di nuovo) By Arianna4President Hello :D Ciao di nuovo :D Pensa che nella mia classe sono l'unica che guarda iCarly... le mie migliori amiche lo guardano qualche volta, ma non sono ossessionate come me XD Figo, anche a te piacciono le lingue?! Io faccio il linguistico apposta, a settembre inizio la terza... e tu?? :D Che fortuna abitare in città!! Io qua mi sto annoiando a morte >.< Byeeeeee Arianna4President PS. che bello, finalmente!! :D PPS. non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! Spero di poterlo vedere in streaming la sera stessa che esce *incrocio le dita :D Hola XD Heeeeey :D Si, in effetti non è male vivere in campagna... è molto tranquillo (se ignori i miei "adorabili" vicini di casa XD) Però qui si muore di noia, non c'è niente da fare!! >.< Ma la cosa che odio di più dei paesi è che tutti sanno tutto di tutti!! Certe volte vieni a sapre cose su di te che nemmeno tu sapevi!! XD Ciaoooooo :D PS. figo, non avevo mai incontrato nessuno a cui piacessero le lingue quanto me!! Anche se devo ammettere che la mia preferita è l'inglese e basta... XD By Arianna4President Mi hai aggiunta ai tuoi friends!!!!!!!! Grazie!!!!! Ehi SamFreddieLove!!!!! sono andata sul tuo blog e ho notato che mi hai aggiunta alla tua lista degli amici... GRAZIE!!!!!!! come immaginavo hai messo come migliore amica SeddieLove4ever... :) so quanto siete legate!!!!!!!! spero di sentirti ....................... baci!!!!!!! Puzzola Ciao :D Grazie per avermi aggiunta agli Wiki Friends... adesso lo faccio anch'io :D Byeeeeeee Arianna4President Haloa :D Heeeeeeeeeey :D Grazie per il complimento, anche tu sei simpatica!! :D E poi è bello che ci piacciano le stesse cose!! E' vero che mi piace studiare, ma adesso che sono alle superiori non sono neanche la migliore della classe XD La cosa mi da un po' fastidio, in realtà XD Invece alle medie ero proprio la secchiona della scuola. Pensa che una volta ero in gita con la mia classe e un classe che non conoscevo... stavamo camminando quando mi si avvicina un ragazzo e mi fa "Ma sei tu la secchiona della 3°B??" Ero famosa in tutta la scuola, non c'è che dire XD Beh, anch'io ho la mia vita fuori dalla scuola, con le mie amiche (ma niente ragazzi, sob XD). Cos'altro mi piace?? Bah, vado a periodi XD Comunque, mi piacciono Percy Jackson, le cronache di Narnia, guardare i telefilm (oltre ad icarly guardo Victorious e Big Time Rush), mangiare (XD), uscire con le mie amiche, scrivere, cantare... Cose così, insomma. E a te?? :D Ciaooooooooooo By Arianna4President Ciao Sammy! Ma ciao! Che mi racconti di bello? Sono connessa da stamattina, ma a quanto pare nessuna vera notizia su ILost my mind, a parte un *possibile* eskimo kiss tra Sam e Freddie! *Delusione al cubo* Ultime notizie da mondo Victorious: possibile tresca amorosa Bat! XD XD *Non mi ricordo dove l'ho letto, ma spero sia vero* A presto! Your SeddieLove4ever :D Heeeeeey :D Si, Percy Jackson mi piace molto (e anche Logan Lerman mi paice molto *si scioglie XD)!! I libri sono molto belli, ti consiglio di leggerli :D Uhhhh, che coppie tifi di Victorious?? A me piacciono Bade, Tandré, Cabbie (ma non tanto) e Tribbie (si, lo so che è strano XD) Neanch'io vado pazza per Miley, ma guardavo Hannah Montana comunque, quand'era su Italia uno... purtroppo non ho i canali a pagamento =( Mi è sempre piaciuta la ginnastica ritmica!! Ma io rischierei di spezzarmi una gamba o qualcosa del genere XD Si, Ron/Hermione mi piace molto come coppia, anzi, è stata la prima che ho tifato, quando avevo 5 anni e ho visto il primo film :D Appena li ho visti ho pensato "Questi si mettono insieme alla fine" e avevo ragione XD Ma anche Dramione non è male :D Ahhh, grazie :D ...aspetta, ma io ti ho chiesto come ti chiami?? *Si fruga nella nella memoria* Mi sa di no!! Come ti chiami?? XD By Arianna4President Ciao Elisa :D Bat non è male, devo ammetterlo... sempre meglio di Boring.... hem, volevo dire Bori!! XD Beh, ognuno ha i suoi gusti...e poi esistono sempre le fanfiction quando uno è scontento, no?? XD Ciao ciao Arianna4President Ciao cara! Volevo solo lasciarti un salutino! X-) Ti voglio bene! SeddieLove4ever (ovvero il tuo incubo peggiore!) Muahhhhhhhhh! wow!!!! SEI LA MIGLIORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) BY...... SeddieLove4ever Eccomi!! XD Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie! Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma sono andata in vacanza con la mia famiglia in Sardegna per 7 giorni e non avevo il computer. :( Ma ora sono tornata! :) Gli esami sono andati benissimo, grazie. Sono riuscita ad uscire col nove ma non ho idea di come abbia fatto!! Sono felice che ti piaccia il mio nome, a dire la verità ho scelto Topessa perché era un nome che non era mai stato registrato (e anche perché mia madre mi chiamava così quando ero piccola), e per quel che riguarda il mio vero nome, non l'ho scelto io ma sono felice che ti piaccia. ;) Allora, io credo che alla fine trionferà Seddie. Creddie è troppo noioso e troppo scontato! Lui ha una cotta per lei e alla fine si mettono insieme? Ma per favore!! Io penso che ci sia un motivo se il regista li ha fatti mettere insieme (mi riferisco a Carly e Freddie) e poi mollare! C'é da notare anche il fatto che Freddie molla Carly, se la amasse davvero non l'avrebbe lasciata e poi Freddie lascia Carly dopo aver parlato con Sam che è chiaramente gelosa! E poi hai visto la faccia che ha fatto Sam quando ha visto Freddie ballare con Carly in iSpeed Date? Inoltre Carly e Freddie ballano prima di mettersi insieme e di mollarsi. Dopo che hanno rotto lui non ci prova più con lei. Secondo me il regista li ha fatti fidanzare e poi mollare per dare a Freddie un motivo per dimenticare Carly. Dubito che lui lascerà Seattle, non avrebbe assolutamente nessun senso e pio perché il regista lo dovrebbe fare partire?? Questi sono solo alcuni dei milioni di motivi per i quali penso che trionferà Seddie. Stai tranquilla perché Seddie vincerà!! Seddie è moooooooolto più interessante! Dopo tutto, L'amore non è bello se non è litigarello, come dice la canzone! Io dubito che il regista sia un idiota e non farà vincere Creddie, anche perché poi noi Seddie fans lo dovremmo uccidere. ;) Seddie trionferà, non sei d'accordo? Scrivimi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Anche il tuo Nickname è molto carino. Scusa se ho praticamente scritto un poema ma quando le presone mi chiedono perché penso che Seddie trionferà parto in quarta e non mi fermo più!! Scusa. :) Mi sono dimenticata di chiederti come sono andati gli esami di tuo fratello. Spero benissimo! :) Ah, giusto, SEDDIE FTW!!!! ciaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa ciao amica mia!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) SeddieLove4ever 10!! :) :) Ciao!!!! Sono TopessaSeddie!!!! Hai preso 10 l'anno scorso? Wow! Devi essere bravissima! :) Sono molto felice per tuo fratello e sono anche molto felice che la mia lunghissima spiegazione ti abbia aiutata. :) Anche io sono sicura che Seddie si realizzerà, almeno in questo modo noi fan di Seddie saremo felici e il regista di iCarly non morirà prematuramente! :) Scusa ancora se la mia spiegazione era leggermente lunga ma, come ti ho già detto, quando mi chiedono come mai penso che Seddie si realizzerà parto in quarta!! :) :) Comunque ti devo assolutamente raccontare una cosa che mi è successa l'altro giorno! Allora, sono andata a trovare mia cugina di 12 anni. Devi sapere che io e lei non abbiamo mai avuto molto in comune e quindi l'idea di incontrarla non mi andava molto a genio. L'ho incontrata e abbiamo passato il tempo a chiederci cosa fare e alla fine abbiamo optato per la TV. Ovviamente non sapevamo cosa guardare e dopo un po' lei mi dice: "Che ne dici di iCarly?" e io rispondo: "iCarly?" e lei: "Si, è un programma divertente che io guardo spesso alla TV." e io: "E cosa ti piace di iCarly?" e lei: "Mi piace iCarly perché è molto divertente e adoro la relazione tra due dei protagonisti. Loro dicono di odiarsi ma io so che non è vero!" e a quel punto io ho detto: "Ti riferisci per caso a Sam e Freddie?" e lei mi ha risposto stupita: "Sì, come fai a.... Sei una fan di Seddie?!" e io: "Ovvio! Anche tu sei una fan di Seddie?" e lei: "Ovvio!" e ci siamo messe a parlare di Seddie per tutta la serata con mio fratello che ci guardava come se fossimo venute da un altro pianeta. Ora io e mia cugina siamo amiche perché finalmente abbiamo scoperto di avere qualcosa in comune: entrambe adoriamo Seddie! Non è strana la vita? E ora mi piace incontrarla! Grazie a Seddie! Spero di risentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!! T.V.T.B. :) :) Seddie fa miracoli! Ciao! Sono ancora TopessaSeddie! Sono molto felice per te e Laura! :) E' proprio vero che Seddie fa dei grandi miracoli! :) Io continuerò sicuramente a sentirmi con mia cugina e spero che tu e Laura facciate lo stesso. Spero di sentirti presto, T.V.T.B da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Hai un FanClub di Seddie? Troppo forte! :) :) P.P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!! :) :) SEI LA MIGLIORE!!!!! SEI LA MIA MIGLIORE AMICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ti voglio bene !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! evviva seddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SeddieLove4ever Harry Potter Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Sì, ho visto Harry Potter il giorno stesso che è uscito e mi è piaciuto molto, anche se il libro è decisamente migliore (è sempre meglio il libro) :). Tu hai visto il Film? Se sì ti è piaciuto? Rispondi presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. Seddie FTW!! :) :) T.v.t.b. Ciaoooooooo :D Ciao, scusa se non ho risposto prima, ma ero in vacanza e non avevo Internet >.< Cooooomunque, si ho contattato sia TopessaSeddie che Ghana... è bello avere tanti amici Italiani qua su Internet!! Ci sentiamo :D Ri-ciao :D Hey, bella l'idea del club di iCarly italiano!! E sono d'accordo con te, non importa se Creddie o Seddie, l'importante è amare iCarly :D Per quanto riguarda il film.... buahahahah, aspetta che finisco di piangere per la tristezza e te lo dico!! XD Beh, innanzitutto ero in vacanza in Puglia con i miei e ho scoperto che il cinema più vicino alla città dove stavo era a 100 kilometri!! Ma ho convinto i miei a portarmi lo stesso XD Tu non hai idea di quanto ho pianto!! Credo di aver esaurito gran parte delle mie lacrime!! E' stato veramente fantastico... l'unica cosa che mi è dispiaciuta è che non abbiano parlato bene della storia di Silente e che non hanno neanche fatto vedere Teddy Lupin... oh, e che non è tornato Percy!! XD Tu invece?? By Arianna4President Harry Potter, wow, e Seddie FTW XD Heeeey-ooo!! XD Wow, sei andata a Gerusalemme?? E com' è?? Ma non è pericoloso?? Coooomunque, la scena del ballo di Harry ed Hermione è nella prima parte dei doni della morte, quella che è uscita a novembre... e non c'è nel libro, anche se io l'ho trovata una scena molto carina (anche se tifo Ron/Hermione!!), siccome Harry consola Hermione dopo che Ron se ne è andato... E non si mettono insieme, grazie al cielo XD Ci sentiamo, ti voglio bene anch'io :D By Arianna4President Ah, e viva Seddie!! Hai visto il nuovo promo?? Hello!! :D Wow, deve essere stato davero molto emozionante... io non sono credente, ma mi piacerebbe molto lo stesso visitare quei luoghi... Ah ah ah, la vecchiaia incombe!! XD Scherzo XD Hmmm... credo che la coppia di Harry ed Hermione si chiami Harmony o qualcosa del genere... però bleah, come amici vanno benissimo, ma come coppia no!! Hei, anch'io ti voglio bene!! E' così bello conoscere delle persone a cui piacciono le mie stesse cose!! :D :D Ed ecco il promo!! Guardalo, è LWGHàiorhbv-òdeofuààOUgOUDGCà!! Capisci?? XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToEysEh8avI By Arianna4President LOL Bello il promo, eh?? Sam dice a Freddie che le piace!! Ahhhhh!! :D Comunque, avevo solo schiacciato un po' di lettere a caso per farti capire che stavo impazzendo XD Ci sentiamo :D By Arianna4President Awww, ma ccche tttenera!! Awww, grazie per esseri preoccupata per me!! E' una cosa carinissima!! <3 Comunque qui tutto bene, anche se mi sono presa un colpo oggi!! Ero al computer (come al solito XD) e ad un certo punto ho sentito il pavimento che tremava, le finestre che sbattevano e il lampadario che oscillava. All'inizio credevo che fossero i miei "adorabili" vicini che stavano facendo dei lavori, ma poi è arrivato mio padre urlando " Il terremoto!!" e siamo tutti usciti fuori, ma il tempo di farlo che la scossa era finita... Mi sono presa veramente uno spavento!! Grazie mille per esserti preoccupata per me, davvero :D By Arianna4President Ballo Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma ero al mare. Nella seconda parte di Harry Potter e i doni della morte non c'è nessun ballo tra Harry ed Hemione me nella prima parte sì. Harry balla con Hermione per cercare di tirarle su il morale e farla divertire perché Ron era scappato via e lei era piuttosto depressa. Nel libro non c'è la scena del ballo tra Harry e Hermione, te lo posso assicurare dato che l'ho letto 10 volte! Tranquilla, non succede niente tra Harry ed Hermione. :) :) Ti auguro di vedere presto il film. :) Spero di sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) <3 Awwww, grazie!! E' davvero fantastico che tutte le persone che conosco su internet sono così carine!! Ma perchè non c'è gente come te nella "vita reale"?? XD Grazie mille, anch'io ti voglio bene. Ouch, sono commossa adesso XD Ci sentiamo presto, e grazie ancora <3 By Arianna4President Prego :) Di niente! :) T.v.t.b :) By TopessaSeddie ARIANNA!!!!! E STA BENE??? Meno male che me l'hai detto!!!! ora la contatto subito!!!! anche io ho saputo di questo terremoto a Torino ma pensavo che non fosse arrivato dove abitava lei in campagna... :( grazie amica mia!!!! vado subito sulla sua pagina discussione.... :) SeddieLove4ever :D :D :D Ciaoooooooo :D Certo che puoi chiamarmi Ari, mi chiamano tutti così!! Ah ah ah, è vero, io sono iscritta a tutto!! E oltre a tutti gli wiki, sono anche su Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr, YouTube... XD E anche su iCarly.it e iCarly.com XD Speriamo davvero che non torni il terremoto!! Grazie mille per i complimenti, anche tu sei speciale, insieme a tutte le altre dell' iCarly wiki!! Besitos <3 By Arianna4President Ma ciao, Bellissima! Hello SammyFreddyLuv! Scusa se ti ho storpiato il nickname, ma lo sai che sono fissata con i soprannomi stupidi! XD Sono disperata...Harry e Luna NON si sono sposati... Leggerlo era stato un colpo al cuore, ma VEDERLO è stato ben peggiore... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! F**** Rowling! Riscrivi quel cappero di romanzo e fallo finire decentemente! Perdona la mia ira, ma ho bisogno di sfogarmi con qualcuno... :,-( Mi dispiace anche per te... Lo so quanto ci tenevi a vedere qualche scena Dramione, ma siamo rimaste deluse entrambe... Uahhhhh! *piange addolorata, sbattendo la testa contro il muro" Il mio odio per Ginny è cresciuto a dismisura...sono passata da +1000 a +unmilionesettecentomilaquattrocentonovantanove... Grrr, dobbiamo SOPPRIMERLA! Facciamo una cosa...Perchè io e te non creiamo un Club Ginny x Voldemort? Stanno così BENE insieme...Insomma, sono entrambi odiosi e viscidi! XD Qualcuno mi deve spiegare come ha fatto una cosa schifosa come Ginny ha rapire il cuore di Harry Potter? Che sia diventato più orbo del solito dal sesto libro in poi? Perchè solo una talpa può innamorarsi di un ravatto simile!!! Peace and Love, SeddieLove4ever ahhahh.... il gene Weasley!!!! sei troppo forte!!! :D ECCO perchè sei la mia migliore amica!!! mi hai veramente convinto... hai scritto un poema ma ne è valsa la pena :) Dovresti fare l'avvocato sai?? :) da tua migliore amica è doveroso dirtelo!! :) mi hai fatto RIDERE RIDERE RIDERE!!!! '''il tuo ultimo messaggio è stato troppo divertente!! :D Mi escono le lacrime da quanto ho riso XD ''DRAMIONE ''"The Perfect Cuople!!" SeddieLove4ever Ciao Caio Oaic Aoic Icoa Hello Carissima SFL (SamFreddieLove) XD Hai visto il mio nuovo profilo? La coppia '''Ginny the Dog x Voldemort è stato un vero colpo di genio... XD L'immagine è semplicemente FENOMENALE! Sempre unite contro le coppie sdolcinate e amate da tutti! E sopratutto guerra aperta contro GINNY WEASLEY! Ti voglio bene, SeddieLove4ever Anti-Ginny Message :D SDRAVO!! Mia cara Sammy, come va? XD Ho creato l'Anti-Ginny Page, vuoi partecipare anche tu? Basta che vai sul mio profilo, e la puoi vedere! Sono diventata ufficialmente un'Anti-Ginny User XD Se ti serve l'immagine, te la posto qui vicino. L'ho trovata due giorni fa, e me ne sono innamorata *risata malvagia* Ci sentiamo presto, amica mia! Ti voglio bene! SeddieLove4ever si si si ... anche io sono un'ANTI GINNY!!! PARTECIPO!!!! Vado subito sul mio profilo e aggiungo il tuo template!!! p.s= è fantamitico il TUO PROFILO!!!! Puzzola Ahhh!!! il gene Weasley! :D Troppo divertente!! Ho appena letto quello che hai scritto sulla pagina di SeddieLove4ever... FORTE :D mi è piaciuto tanto il discorso sulla famiglia Weasley... DA MORIRE!!!! Dovrebbero essere sterminati... XD Ahhahhahh Ancora non ho smesso di ridere!!! Ghana Sono D'accordo con Ghana... forte la storia sui WEASLEY!! :D SamFreddieLove... SEI UN MITO!!! ci fai molto ridere lo sai?? :D è BELLO far parte del club ANTI-GINNY!!!! ma mi sono accorta che nel tuo Profilo ( oserei dire "STUPENDO") hai aggiunto che odi i Romione... beh sarò una Creddie Shipper ma sappi che.......................................... SONO DA'CCORDO CON TE!!! Io quelli insieme non li vedo!!! e poi odio IL GENE ROSSO DEI WEASLEY!!!!! preferisco altre coppie :) Baci ... baciotti... Puzzola Ciao :D Heeeeeey :D Come va?? Grazie per i complimenti per il video!! E' il più lungo che abbia mai fatto, e ci ho messo gran parte della notte, perchè il programma che uso non è gran che e va lentissimo!! XD Anch'io non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! E NATURALMENTE lo guarderò alle due di notte, che domande!! XD Besitos by Arianna4President PS. la GIF è bellissima XD Problema risolto (spero) XD Eccomi qui in tuo aiuto!! Spero che questo sito funzioni, altrimenti non so che fare!! http://tvpc.tv/Channel.php?ChannelID=4496 Fammi sapere se riesci a vederlo!! Besitos by Arianna4President Panico!! Ahhhhhhhhh!! Non funziona, non funziona!! Che facciamo?! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! *Panicooooooooooooooooooo Vado a cercare un'altro sito!! Augurami buona fortuna!! Besitos da una disperata Arianna4President Questione di vita o di morte XD Andrò a cercare un sito che funziona, è una questione di vita o di morte!! XD E, come ogni volta che cerco qualcosa, ascolto la canzone "Gotta find you" di Camp Rock (odio quel film, ma la canzone mi piace) XD Un saluto da Arianna4President senza macchia e senza paura!! PS. oggi ho proprio esagerato con la stupidità XD Yeah! Sono così contenta che funzioni di nuovo!! :D Buon appetito :D Besitos by Arianna4President Solo più 4 ore!! Hey!! Ovviamente sto sveglia, non ce la faccio a dormire!! E comunque, da mezzanotte trasmettono gli episodi iTake on Dingo, iGot a Hot Room, iSell Penny-Tees e iOMG!! Besitos da Arianna4President in stile Fangirl XD PS. Hai letto i Fun facts?? ecco a te http://www.seeon.tv/view/10007/Nickelodeon http://tvpc.tv/Channel.php?ChannelID=407 http://livetvcafe.net/video/SX49YHX81Y75/Nickelodeon Un bacio, SeddieLove4ever Mood: Fangirling XD Heeeey :D I fun facts sono quei fatti "curiosi" che l'autore scrive sull'episodio, ma senza fare spoiler. Io li leggo sempre, tanto per curiosità :D Se ti interessa, puoi trovarli qui: http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2011/08/fun-facts-ilost-my-mind.html Ci sentiamo presto :D Besitos by Arianna4President iOfficially lost my mind watching the episode XD Ciaoooooooooooo!! Tu non hai idea della mia felicità!! Sono *pigia tasti a caso sulla tastiera per esprimere la propria felicità !! E' impossibile descrivere come mi sento XD Bah, io dico che non è assolutamente giusto insultare, IN NESSUN CASO. Però penso che ogni tanto i CreddierS abbiano teorie un po' strane sul Seddie Arc... XD Ognuno ha le proprie idee, comunque :D Besitos da Arianna4President PS. No, non ho sentito TopessaSeddie, mi dispiace... magari è in vacanza e non ha il PC con se... PPS. Quanto è bella questa foto?? E' diventata lo sfondo del mio computer :D Hello :D Hey, non stavo dicendo assolutamente che le Creddiers siano antipatiche!! Assolutamente!! Solo che mi dispiace che pensino che Freddie tradirà Sam con Carly, tutto qui =( No, la foto non l'ho fatta io, l'ho trovata su internet!! E' bellissima!! :D Sono sicura che Topessa guarderà presto l'episodio se non l'ha ancora visto, non preoccuparti :D Eh, già, iCarly finirà!! Non posso crederci!! Ma abbiamo ancora n bel po' di mesi prima dell'addio...Io credo che continuerò a tornare su questo sito ogni tanto... oh, che tristezza, mi sto deprimendo!! =( Non parliamone più!! Besitos by Arianna4President Sorry Hey!! Anch'io sto cercando dappertutto i canali in italiano, siccome non ho la TV a pagamento, ma non li ho ancora trovati da nessuna parte =( Nel caso li trovassi, però, te lo direi subito :D Besitos by Arianna4President :D Okay, allora :D Ci sentiamo presto!! Kisses from Arianna4President PS. Il logo di iCarly è fantastico!! XD Ciao :D Heyyyy :D Non sapevo che fosse tornata la creatrice del Wiki!! Anzi, non aveno neanche mai pensato a chi l'aveva creato XD Però sono contenta, ha fatto proprio un bel lavoro :D Ci sentiamo :D Besitos by Arianna4President Hello Nice to meet you, Yes I'm the creator of this Wikia. You can read more about me on my profile. If you have any questions regarding the Wikia you can contact me on my Talk Page or on the chat. Ty --xSophieSakura (talk) 18:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ehi sono un nuovo italiano!!! :) ciao sono Blue cars... ho saputo che qui c'è un club di italiani!! beh lo sono anche io e sono un Seddie Shipper proprio cm te!!! spero che mi risponderai .... Blue cars RE:Ciao!! I'm sorry, you must of misunderstood me. I am Italian, I just can't speak it. (I can pick out a couple words, but I can't speak fluently) Anyways, sure I'll join the club! :) (I understood that part xD) --CookieMischeif Message of CookieMischeif Yeah, my great grandparents came from Italy. Anyways, thanks for letting me join! :) --CookieMischeif grazie! Ti ringrazio e accetto la proposta di diventare un membro del vostro club. p.s anche io sono ora un anti-Ginny User!!!! PERSONALMENTE LA ODIO! SALUTI da Blue cars ( sono contento di essere l'unico maschio!! XD) Ciao :D Hey, si, ho visto!! Sono proprio contenta che il club si stia ingrandendo!! :D Besitos by Arianna4President ciao Ciao S.F.L sono Blue cars .Volevo congraturarmi con te per il tuo ENORME profilo.congratulazioni! Ciao :) Hi!!! Thanks for metioning me in your profile!! And sure, I'll talk to the other Italian girls. :) Ciao for now! CookieMischeif talk AWWWWW! :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Scusa se ti rispondo così tardi ma sono andata per un mese in vacanza in una località di mare e credevo che avrei potuto portare il computer ma non ho potuto. :( Avrei voluto avvisarvi tutti ma senza il computer era un po' difficile. :( Però ora sono tornata! :) Sei stata dolcissima a cercarmi; ho visto anche che mi hai cercato su Shake It Up Wiki. :) Che carina! :) Mi siete mancati tutti tantissimo! :) Allora, ho visto iLost My mind con mia cugina non appena sono tornata a Roma e ho potuto usare Internet. E' stato fantastico! :) Io e lei ci siamo messe a saltare come delle pazze e a urlare! Quando c'è stata la scena del bacio ho quasi pianto di gioia! Tu come hai reagito? Comunque ho visto la foto Anti-Ginny e stai sicura che aderisco completamente! L'attacco subito sul mio profilo! :) Sei stata molto carina a preoccuparti per me e mi dispiace di averti fatto stare in pensiero. :( Sono felice di essere tornata! :) Rispondi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S Seddie FTW!! T.V.T.B. :) :) XD XD AWWWW! Sei dolcissima! :) :) Anche io mi sono affezionata a te e a tutti i membri del Club Italiano. :D Vado subito a scrivere ai due nuovi membri del club, un bacione T.V.T.B. BY TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie FTW & Club Anti-Ginny FTW! :) :D Ciao Bellissima! Questa è la mia nuova firma: - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 10:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) gelosa, è? XD Ciaooooooo :D Heeeeeeeey!! Certo che guardo iDate Sam e Freddie stasera!! :D Si, ho qualche GIF sull'episodio, te le metto qui sotto, okay?? Ah ah ah, vai con il viola!! Io invece sono appena tornata dal mare (siamo partiti stamattina alle 5 dalle Marche) e dovrò stare sveglia fino alle due D: Ma per Seddie ne vale la pena!! XD Dovrò solo mettermi lo smalto e pigiama fuxia e poi sono pronta!! :D Ci sentiamo presto, così commentiamo l'episodio!! Besitos da Arianna4President Ecco le GIF: Ciao di nuovo XD Grazie per la GIF, è carinissima :D Oddio, quanto amo Seddie, non ci sono parole... <3 <3 <3 XD Ah ah ah, magari oggi dormo, va!! XD Ci sentiamo, besitos da Arianna4President in Seddie mood :D Yo!! Hey, come va?? Io sono un po' giù, oggi è cominciata la scuola... =( Cooooomunque, mi dispiace deluderti, ma a me iDS&F è piaciuto molto!! L'ho trovato davvero divertente!! Gibby che ci provava con Carly era adorabile, il cucciolo di cane era carinissimo, per non parlare di Spencer e il suo prato... XD Sam che chiama Freddie 'Baby', lui che le compra un prosciutto... sono praticamente morta!! XD Mi è dispiadiuto un po' per il finale: Carly aveva totalmente ragione, ma penso che sia stata un po' aggressiva nei loro confronti... Cooooooomunque bis, non sono per niente preoccupata: anche se Sam e Freddie si lasciano, si rimetteranno insieme, e Creddie non succederà, te lo dice Arianna la Matchmaker XD Tu che ne pensi, invece?? Besitos by Arianna4President Cosa, che cosa?! Coooooosa?! Alcuni Seddier hanno deciso di diventare Creddier?! Chi sono?! Dove abitano?! Io li ammazzo!! XD Non sono veri Seddier, allora!! Beh, a me non importa, io morirò con questa coppia :D E sono sicura che Sam e Freddie riusciranno a risolvere i loro problemi da soli senza Carly... e poi, quale coppia non litiga?? ù.ù Ormai Creddie è OVER!! Sono sicura al 100% e sai che io non mi sbaglio mai su una coppia XD Non vedo l'ora che esca iCan't take it!! Meno di una settimana, evvai!! :D Besitos da Arianna4President che ama Seddie più del suo computer (e quest vuol dire tanto!!) XD Italiano, latino, inglese e spagnolo per domani, e io sono al PC :D Hey!! Anch'io sono sfinita, anche perchè arrivo a casa alle 3 ogni giorno (e non ho ancora cominciato i sabati e i rientri... >.<) Coooomunque, mi dispiace che tu abbia prof antipatici =( Ti capisco benissimo, l'anno scorso avevamo una str***a di scienze che ci ha fatto passare un anno di M!! A me abbastanza bene, anche se ho un casino di cose da fare per domani e non ho nemmeno iniziato XD E abbiamo una prof di inglese che non sa parlare XD Ma per il resto... tutto okay :D Ci sentiamo, besitos da Arianna4President ...e sono ancora qua (eh già) XD Ed eccomi partita con il titolo scemo XD Ovviamente non ho ancora iniziato i compiti XD Ha 65 anni?! Anche la mia!! Sarà la sua gemella?! o.O Sono pienamente d'accorado con quello che dici!! A me piace imparare nuove cose, ma abbiamo davvero troppi compiti!! Di questo passo resteremo a scuola 24 ore su 24!! >.< Cooooomunque, intendevo che la mia prof non ha un accento nè inglese, nè australiano, nè americano, nè niente. Parla proprio inglese italianizzato!! Sarò io u po' pignola, ma se vado al linguistico almeno voglio un prof con una buona pronuncia!! Tu che dici?? Dai, forza e coraggio!! Ce la faremo!! E poi, c'è iCan't take it sabato (e Io canto stasera, non vedo l'ora XD)!! Besitos da Arianna4President Pausa latino... Ho appena finito latino >.< Figo, la prof Australiana!! Noi abbiamo la conversatrice della California, ma la vediamo solo una volta alla settimana =( In ogni caso, sempre meglio la prof che parla male che i prof che ho avuto l'anno scorso... avevamo proprio toccato il fondo, credimi!! XD Tu li guardi glie sneak peek di iCan't take it?? (Se escono) XD Io non so ancora... ho guardato quelli di iDS&F e mi hanno rovinato un po' la sorpresa... Boh, torno a compitare =( Besitos da Arianna4President Fudge, yeah XD Fudge, yeah, ho finito i compiti!! :D Io non so se guardare gli sneak peek... non credo che lo farò però :D Uhhhh, bello, dimmi che episodi sono!! Io non ho la TV a pagamento >.< Se riesci a trovarli in italiano su internet mi mandi un link?? Merci very mucho :D Buoni compiti (se possono essere buoni XD) e buon iCarly XD Besitos da Arianna4President Message of Icarly love xseo Ciao a tutti sono contento che ci siano altri italiani nel sito web complimenti al creatore sono un maschio amo Icarly ciaooo a tutti !!!Icarly love xseo 18:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey-oh, my friend!! :D Heeeeeeey!! Come va?? Ti è piaciuto iCan't take it?? A me TANTISSIMO!! Baci fantastici, Spencer e il suo pane, Gibby che canta... <3 Tu che dici?? Besitos da Arianna4President :D 9/10 Lo sooooo, èstato fantastico!! A me è piaciuto tantissimo anche il primo bacio della puntata, quando lui dice "Hey, cuteness" and she says "Lips please" e io ero tipo "AAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!lebfg-àrbjlvmfjdhgaàiB.< Ma si può?! XD Tu come stai?? Non ho idea del perchè il mio blog è scomparso...non credo di aver detto nulla di offensivo, anzi!! Forse l'unica cosa è stata che ho detto che Creddie era over e mi hanno censurata... Boh XD Mi dispiace, però!! Ci avevo messo un bel po' per scriverlo!! Si, so cos'è Shake it Up, ma non lo guardo... indovina perchè?? Ah, già, non ho la TV a pagamento XD Lots of love and hugs Besitos da Arianna4President :D Bah, sto sopravvivendo e basta XD Non ti preoccupare!! Capisco cosa intendi!! Scuola del cavolo >.< Ah ah ah, dai, non crepare!! Sopravviviamo fino al prossimo episodio!! Le mie amiche non mi capiscono... qualsiasi cosa dicano mi ricorda Seddie e non posso fare a meno di fare smorfie per non piangere XD Coooomunque, la coppia è Dan e Blair di Gossip Girl... lo so, lo so, è un TV drammatico XD In effetti, io NON lo guardo neanche XD Ma Dan e Blair sono UGUALI a Seddie!! Solo che adesso lei si deve sposare con un principe... ma vabbè, so che alla fine farà la scelta giusta!! :D Già già...anche se adesso i Creddier saranno felici... però, detto tra noi, ho qualche dubbio che Carly e Freddie si mettano insieme di nuovo XD Ah ah ah, prendiamo il fidanzato di Ghana, ecco la soluzione!! XD Oh, mi dispiace per il blog... credevo di non aver scritto niente di male... vabbè... Besitos da Arianna4President o.O Ah ah, davvero ti faccio tanto ridere?? XD Cos'ho detto di tanto divertente?? XD Per il piano ci sto!! Però forse avremmo dovuto dargli un sonnifero prima, senò magari quando lo rapiamo urla XD Te l'ho detto, a me non piace neanche quel telefilm XD Io gurado solo le scene di Dan e Blair XD Sono troppo "Ahhhh"!! Non come Seddie, sia chiaro ù.ù Beh, mi dispiace per il blog, ma non fa niente... Ah ah ah, i Raccomandati dell'amministratore XD Ci sentiamo :D Kisses and hugs from Arianna4President ... Allora... che ne pensi dell'episodio?? Voglio sapere la tua opinione :D By Arianna4President Hey :D Beh, allora l'episodio non è stato tremendo, mi ha fatto ridere... Ma on capisco come Sam e Freddie si siano detti "Ti amo" e adesso fanno finta di niente >.< Va beh, Seddie tornerà, per ora godiamoci gli episodi (??) che restano... a proposito, chissà quando è il prossimo!! Altro che un episodio ogni sabato!! Besitos da Arianna4President con un mal di gola che la uccide lentamente... Shake It Up Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Scusa se ti rispondo tardi ma hanno appena finito di fare i lavori a casa mia e non avevo Internet. Allora, di Shake It Up io tifo GeCe e Tynka. Almeno Tynka l'abbiamo in comune. ;) :) Ho visto iLove You.... Wow.... Ma non ho paura, sono sicura che Sam e Freddie torneranno insieme. Mi piacerebbe che magari Sam uscisse con un altro ragazzo e Freddie si ingelosisse e rovinasse l'appuntamento di Sam o viceversa. :) ;) Sarebbe bellissimo! Tu cosa ne pensi? Rispondi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Ho scritto che sono cristiana perché non sapevo cosa mettere, ho visto parecchie persone che l'hanno fatto e siccome sono cristiana ho pensato di scriverlo. ;) :) Seddie FTW!! :) :) Haloa :D Hola amiga!! :D Io tutto bene, a parte che non ho voce D: Ho un mal di gola che, a detta di una mia amica, mi fa parlare come un trans XD Tu invece?? Come va?? Anch'io sono tristissima!! Che fine ha fatto l'episodio alla settimana?! Spero almeno che ci sia un episodio a ottobre e non dobbiamo aspettare fino a novembre... Coooooooomunque, ho sentito parlare delle episodio, che altri chiamano iKissed him first... Sinceramente, non sono molto convinta XD L'ultima cosa che vorrei è vedere Carly e Sam litigare per Freddie!! A quel punto smetterei sul serio di guardare lo show!! Se però la puntata parla di Nora che è gelosa di Sam, allora è tutta un'altra storia XD Non vedrei l'ora di sapere cosa succede!! XD Tu che ne pensi, invece?? PS. Ho particolarmente apprezzato che mi hai chiamato SeddieGirl n°1!! :D Besitos da Arianna4President Sei geniale, fattelo dire XD Il fatto che vai a scuola con la febbre e cerchi di contagiare i prof è... geniale!! Giuro!! Sterminali tutti!! XD Però mi dispiace che tu stia male =( Cooooomunque, verrò con te in America ad ammazzare Nora se bacia Freddie XD Ma sono quasi sicura che non lo farà e se lo farà, sarà attraverso un vetro come l'altra volta XD Ma sarebbe FANTASTICO vedere Freddie geloso!! Assolutamente!! Ohhh, grazie adesso che mi hai chiamato SeddieGirl n° 1 mi sento figa!! E poi oggi ho capito una cosa di matematica che non aveva capito nessun'altro e la prof mi ha fatto i complimenti (evento più unico che raro!!) XD Continuerò a sentirmi figa per tutto il pomeriggio XD Besitos, e guarisci presto da Arianna4President (che è veramente figa) XD Ciao Sam!!!! Posso entrare nel club italiano??? ehy!!! Ciao Sammy!!! Ti ricordi di me? Sono Runther4ever e sono sul sito di 'Shake it up!!!! '''Ho deciso di iscrivermi qui perchè adoro iCarly ma non sapevo che esistesse un wiki sinceramente XD Allora per tua fortuna sono una Seddie! :D Ci sentiamo... se puoi mi dai i contatti degli altri italiani? Vorrei entrare anche io nel club :) SEI MITICA!!!! Runther4ever 17:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ciao! :D ''Of course I remember you! So the easiest way to do it is, copy it from my profile, then paste it on yours, then delete all the text, and write your own. (If you wanna know how to type bigger and in color, go here.) And you probably want to change the colors, right? So then go into source mode, and wherever it says color, (Ex. background color= blue) just type the name of color you want! ''And, ''if you want a more specific color, look at that blog, and where all the colors are, one column should say "decimal code R G B" take the numbers from the color you want and do this where it says color: rgb (numbers go here, spaces between them). And that's about it! If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask. xoxo ♫❤cookie❤♫✿☮talk 2 me!☮✿ 20:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ARIANNA èfantastica!! Ehi Sam ti volevo ringraziare di avermi fatto conoscere Arianna :) è troppo simpatica :) Comunque su shake it up è arrivata l'altra stagione, lo sapevi? :) Vai sulla pagina '''Runther '''adesso... ci vediamo là :) ok? Runther4ever 17:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Mi sento figa a scrivere sotto un post con il mio nome XD Haloa!! :D Io tutto bene, tu?? Scusa anch'io se non ti ho scritto, sono stata impegnatissima questa settimana D: E la prossima sarà simile D: Cooooomunque, figo, un nuovo Wiki?? Su cosa?? Mandami il link, voglio vederlo :D Che ti racconto?? Che oggi ho dato ripetizioni di inglese alla mia migliore amica per telefono... menomale che ha le chiamate gratis, perchè siamo state al telefono due ore XD Tu che mi dici?? Besitos da Arianna4President Non so cosa scrivere nel titolo XD Eh, già, siamo diventate amiche!! E' fantastico, io piaccio alla gente XD Devo abituarmi a questa novità XD Deve essere fantastico essere capo di un Wiki!! Spero che riusciate a bloccare quel virus :D Boh, vado a vedere Io Canto e ripassare spagnolo nel frattempo XD Besitos by Arianna4President :D Ahhhh, sono contenta che ci sei di nuovo!! :D Ah ah ah, evita di baciare la scimmia, sceglitene uno più carino!! XD PS. Da te come va?? Da noi tra poco si va in giro con le barche per quanto piove XD Per fortuna non è successo niente di grave :D Boh, vado a durmir!! XD Notte :D Besitos by Arianna4President Seddie is my life <3 XD Ciaooooooooo :D Ah, non sapevo piovesse anche da te!! Spero che non sia successo niente di grave!! Invece a Genova, poverini!! Ho visto le immagini al TG e ci sono stata malissimo... e Genova è solo ad un'ora da casa mia... Ma passiamo ad argomenti più allegri XD Ho preso 8+ di francese e sono rimasta o.O perchè non è proprio la mia lingua preferita e pensavo di prendere solo 7 o qualcosa... XD Tu?? Tanti compiti?? Io per domani ho matematica, ma non la faccio, LOL XD No, sul serio, io faccio SEMPRE i compiti, tranne mate XD Ci sentiamo presto :D Besitos muy Seddie (che è la mia vita) da Arianna4President TU!!! <3 Tu!! Ah, non ci sono parole per descrivere quello che sto provando!! Sto davvero piangendo, giuro XD La pagina che avete creato è fantastica e mi sembra di non ringraziarvi mai abbastanza!! Magari lo dico in tutte le lingue XD Grazie, thanks, merci, gracias, danke, obrigado, kopunka!! Ti voglio bene <3 By Arianna4President Grazie (di nuovo) XD Non ho sospettato niente, giuro!! E' stata come una festa a sorpresa, e io ne ho sempre voluta una!! Ah, oggi mi sono divertita, e mi sono anche comprata un paio di scarpe col tacco come regalo XD E ho mangiato la torta, ovviamente XD Grazie ancora, ti voglio bene <3 By Arianna4President :D Sono tornata! :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. E' da tantissimo che non ci sentiamo, mi siete mancati tutti da morire! :( il problema è che la scuola è dura e per concentrarmi su greco e latino non mi sono conessa più. :( mi dispiace tanto. :( ma ora sono tornata! :) XD Sei stata dolcissima a contattarmi per sapere se stavo bene per via del nubifragio. :) E' stata una cosa tremenda! io che vado a scuola con la metro al ritorno ho trovato la metro allagata e tornare a casa è stata un'avventura! :) però sto bene. :) tu invece tutto ok? rispondimi presto; un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie FTW!! ;) :) T.v.t.b. Compleanno Hey, sono ancora TopessaSeddie. :) Non sapevo che fosse stato il compleanno di Arianna! Mi dispiace averlo perso.... :( anche tu mi sei mancata molto, come tutti gli altri del resto. :) L'importante è che ora non ho intenzione di sparire come ho fatto prima dato che ho iniziato a capire di più il greco e il latino. Traduzione: non riuscirete a liberarvi di me tanto facilmente. ;) ;) Sono felice di essere tornata. :) Sperodi sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie FTW!! :) T.v.t.b. Merry Christmas :D Hey! Merry Christmas! :D Have a wonderful day ;D ~ PurpleSpaghetti23's Eat" size="2" data-rte-attribs=" color=purple face=Let's Eat size=2">Would purple colored spaghetti be awesome? Tell me on my Talk Page! 14:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Buon Natale :D Heeeeeey!! Volevo farti gli auguri prima io, ma mi hai battuto in velocità XD Comunque, spero tu abbia passato un buon Natale, con tutta la tua famiglia :D Sentiamoci presto!! Besitos by Arianna4President :D Buon Natale (in ritardo) Auguri di Buon Natale, auguri di Buon Natale, auguri di.... beh, lo sai. :) Scusami tanto se ti mando gli auguri in ritardo ma ero fuori Roma per Natale e non ho potuto connettermi an Internet. :( Ma adesso che posso (anche se tardi) ti mado tantissimi auguri con tutto il cuore e ti auguro di passare delle vacanze favolose con tutta la tia famiglia. :) Ti voglio tanto bene, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. Sono io a dover ringraziare Gesù per avermi fatto conoscere una persona stupenda e fantastica come te. :) :D